Today's business schedules often require long air travels between locations, followed immediately by business meetings. Due to the confinement caused by seatbelts and cramped spaces within an aircraft's cabin, wrinkles are often formed in the clothing of aircraft passengers. These wrinkles are undesirable for airline passengers attempting to make an elevated professional impression.
Traditionally, wrinkles in clothing can be removed from clothing using a steam iron and an ironing board. Unfortunately, it is impractical to use a steam iron on a plane as it represents a fire hazard. Further, due to changes in air pressure and temperatures within the aircraft cabin caused by changes in elevation in the aircraft, steam formed by the iron can act as a source of water which may adversely condense on windows and windshields of the aircraft.